chubbslolfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordekaiser
Mordekaiser is a burst damage AP character who plays incredibly efficiently as a tank. His abilities apportion a certain amount of the damage dealt to a type of shield on Mordekaiser, which is effectively a degenerating health bar on top of his own health. His role can vary between an AP (Ability Power) champion where he focuses on increasing his damage, or building as a tank. - All of Mordekaiser's abilities (except his ultimate) are capable of hitting several enemies at once. Because of this, his shield is rather easy to max out in a short amount of time, allowing him to absorb several hits before his health is affected. The shield's regeneration is reliant only upon the damage of his skills, and since they are on a low cooldown, it's entirely possible to have a shield up for most of the time. It does decay at ~3% a second, so without constant ability damage, it will eventually wear out. - Mordekaiser does not have mana; instead his abilities take a small section of his health. Since they are reasonably spammable, building him as an AP character without any health regen can cause his health to drop simply from farming. Building as a tank with a decent focus on health regen will eventually negate the cost of the abilities, making them essentially free. Also, because of his shield and the strength of his abilities (even without AP items), it is almost always better to build him as a tank. With extra survivability and his damage, he is a force to be reckoned with, even just by himself. Some good item choices for tanking are: Warmog's Armor, Force of Nature, Randuin's Omen and Guardian Angel. - Mordekaiser's ultimate (Children of the Grave) drops a DOT (Damage Over Time) curse on a single target which steals a chunk of health from the enemy to heal Mordekaiser, and then ticks off another smaller level of damage on the enemy. Never use this solely to damage an enemy; it won't really help at all. It's usage is discovered when an enemy dies with the ultimate debuff on them. When this happens, Mordekaiser gains a "ghost" (a duplicate pet of the champion who died) that he can control via Alt+Left Click. This pet can turn a 5v5 fight in a 6v4 and is fantastic for soaking up turret fire when pushing and you have no minion wave. Also, taking Ignite as a summoner skill is a brilliant choice, since it can help burn away that last part of the enemy champion's health when casting Children of the Grave. - Due to his shield and his mulit-hit abilities, Mordekaiser is one of, if not the best, lane pushers in the game. Using his Q (Mace of Spaces) deals extra damage to one enemy and hits three more in the nearest vicinity; his W (Creeping Death) creates an armor/magic resist aura on the selected ally for six seconds while doing DOT to any unit close to him; his E (Siphon of Destruction) is a cone shaped ability that instantly damages any enemy within it. By utilising this three skills, Mordekaiser can easily kill waves of minions without any assistance, all the while feeding his shield and keeping the enemy on the back foot. Also, buying Warmog's Armor (if playing a tank) is almost always a good idea. - Skill prioritisation is rather free with Mordekaiser. I choose to level his E (Siphon of Destruction) as soon as possible, with his Q (Mace of Spades) close behind. Taking one point early in W (Creeping Death) helps with some armor/magic resist when engaging enemy champions. However, because of the multi-hit nature of his skills, there is a large degree of choice.